Handsome Sehunnie
by Glamcy
Summary: "…lagipula Jongie hanya mau dengan Sehunnie yang tampan!" 'Kapan kadar kenarsisan mereka itu hilang' "Jongie nanti kalau kita sudah besar Sehunnie akan menikahi Jongie.." HUNKAI! CHIBI!HUNKAI


**HANDSOME SEHUNNIE**

**Cast** : Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin

**Support Cast** : Wu Yifan-Kris (Appa Sehun)

Zhang Yixing-Lay (Eomma Sehun)

Do Kyungsoo-Dio (Eomma Jongin)

Kim Joon Myeon-Suho (Appa Jongin)

**Pairing : **Hunkai! And other

**Length : **Oneshoot

**Genre : **AU,Romance,Comedy

**Warn(s) : **Boys Love, Typos, Absurd

**Summary : **_"…_lagipula Jongie hanya mau dengan Sehunnie yang tampan!" '_Kapan kadar kenarsisan mereka itu hilang?' _ "Jongie nanti kalau kita sudah besar Sehunnie akan menikahi Jongie.."

**CHIBI!HUNKAI**

**"HAPPY READING"**

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah atau mungkin terlalu cerah sampai sinar mentari dengan bangganya menunjukkan sinar nya..

Seorang namja manis dengan dimple nya tersenyum menatap sang putra, ia berjalan perlahan kearah jendela besar yang tertutup diruangan itu..

**'SREEKKK'**

Suara itu sepertinya tidak cukup membangunkan pangeran tampan-_ia sendiri yang bilang- _kita yang satu ini

Lay-namja _manis- _berjalan perlahan menghampiri bocah kecil yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya, ia duduk ditepi ranjang dan mengelus rambut nya sayang

"Sehunnie ayo bangun sayang, ini sudah siang.. bukankah kau harus sekolah? " ungkapnya, Sehunnie- Oh Sehun pangeran kecil itu hanya menggeliat tak jelas mendengar suara eomma nyaa

"Eunghh.." lenguhnya malas, mengerjap sebentar lalu memejamkan mata lagi

"Ayo bangun hunnie, jongie yang imut sudah menunggu mu disekolah lohh..kekeke" ia terkekeh sembari tersenyum maklum dengan anaknya, ia sangat paham bahwa putranya yang satu ini terlihat menyukai putra manis dari sahabat kecil nya itu

Mendengar nama 'Jongie' Sehun dengan spontan membuka matanya dan menatap ibunya dengan pandangan berbinar

"Benarkah umma?, Sehun sudah rindu sekali dengan Jongie, pasti Jongie juga merindukan Sehunnie yang tampan ini!" ucapnya kelewat narsis

"Tentu saja maka dari itu cepat mandi dan sarapan, agar Sehun bisa bertemu Jongie di sekolah" ucap Lay dengan mengulum senyum

"Kalau begitu Sehun mandi dan umma tunggu Sehun di meja makan" setelah itu ia langsung berlari kekamar mandi meninggalkan eomma nya yang masih berusaha menahan tawa nya

Lay tidak merasa kesulitan dengan sikap Sehun yang berlagak dewasa, sifat nya benar benar menurun dari suami nya, Kris. Cuek dan dingin ditambah wajah '_poker face' _milik Sehun yang membuat nya semakin tampan.

Dan Lay juga harus bisa memaklumi sikap putranya yang mulai merasakan suka satu sama lain, dengan 'Jongie' lah salah satu nya, Jongie- Kim Jongin, putra tunggal sahabatnya Do Kyungsoo.

**'SETT'**

Lay beranjak dari duduknya dan turun kebawah menata meja makan untuk mereka sarapan.

~•~

**'DRAP DRAP DRAP'**

Suara kecil derap kaki terdengar menuruni tangga, Sehun yang sudah rapi memakai seragamnya dengan sedikit berlari menghampiri kedua orang tua nya yang sudah menunggunyaa

**"**Appaaa!" jeritnya nyaring, wajar saja Sehun begitu merindukan ayahnya yang baru pulang dari New York seminggu yang lalu

**'HAPP'**

Kris menggendong putra nya itu dipangkuannya dan mulai mendengarkan Sehun yang sibuk berceloteh tentang sekolah nya yang banyak didominasi oleh cerita cinta nya pada Jongin

"Baiklahh putra Appa yang tampan sekarang waktu nya makan, agar Sehun bisa bertemu dengan Jongin di sekolah, kalau tidak Jongin nya akan Appa ambil!" canda Kris sambil sedikit mengancam putranya

"Tidak boleh! Jongie hanya punya Sehunnie dan appa tidak boleh mengambilnya, lagipula Jongie hanya mau dengan Sehunnie yang tampan!" ucapan Sehun yang kelewat narsis itu disambut oleh gelak tawa kedua orang tua nya, dan mereka memulai sarapan dengan sesekali terkekeh akibat celotehan Sehun.

~•~

"Sehunnie belajar yang benar yaa di sekolah, jangan bertengkar dan membuat kericuhan, jadi lah murid yang pintar dan penurut, Arraseo!" ucap Lay seraya menepuk ringan kepala Sehun

Sehun hanya menangguk mendengar ucapan ummanya

"Dan ingat Sehun harus tetap tampan dimanapun dan kapanpun, jangan mengecewakan appa mu yang tampan ini, Arraseo!" ucap Kris sembari mengusuk rambut pirang Sehun. Ohhhh anak dan ayah sama saja, sama sama narsis, kekeke

"APPA! kau merusak tatanan rambutku" pekik Sehun seraya merapikan rambut nya yang sebenarnya tidak rusak

"Tentu saja, Sehunnie kan selalu tampan, kalau Sehunnie tidak tampan mana mungkin Jongie mau dengan Sehunnie!" ungkap Sehun dengan bangganya

"Kalau Sehun sudah besar pasti Sehun nanti bisa lebih tampan dari appa, tunggu saja ne!" lanjut Sehun menggebu-gebu

Sedangkan Lay? Sedari tadi ia sudah menghela nafas dan memutar matanya malas mendengar percakapan putra dan suami nya itu, ia tak habis pikir Kris menurunkan sikap narsisnya itu kepada Sehun

'_Kapan kadar kenarsisan mereka itu hilang?' _batin Lay miris, Tsk!

"Sudahlah mengapa kalian jadi seperti ini? dan kau Kris berhentilah bersikap kekanakan!" gerutuan Lay menghentikan perdebatan ayah dan anak itu tentang siapa yang paling tampan, hahh rasanya telinga Lay sudah panas mendengar ocehan mereka

"Yeobo aku hanya mengingatkan Sehun agar tetap terlihat tampan sepertiku, lagi pula jika aku tidak tampan kau tidak mau kan dengan ku" ohh ternyata tuan Kris yang tampan ini sedang mencoba menggoda istrinya, dan lihat lahh semburat merah sudah menghiasi kedua pipi tirus Lay

"Sudahlah Kris kau membuatku malu!" Lay memukul pelan bahu kanan Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris

"Baiklahh, Kajja istriku yang cantik" goda Kris lagi sambil merangkulkan lengan nya di pinggang ramping Lay

Lay memang bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi Kris di perusahaan nya, awalnya ia menolak dan ingin menjadi designer saja, tapi tidak jadi karena Kris sudah memohon padanya, ia selalu luluh terhadap Kris jika sudah seperti itu

Dan disinilah ia berada di sebuah perusahaan besar milik suami nya, Kris merupakan pengusaha hebat yang memiliki cabang serta saham perusahaan dimana mana, tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai, IQ nya yang bisa dikategorikan cerdas, dan jangan lupakan wajah nya yang sangat tampan dengan garis rahang tegas, menjadikan dia sosok sempurna sebagai seseorang untuk dijadikan suami.

Dan lebih beruntung lagi bahwa semua kelebihannya turut menurun kepada putra pertama mereka, Oh Sehun.

~•~

Sehun masuk kekelas nya dengan wajah _poker _nya, jika kau bertemu bocah yang satu ini, maka kesan pertama yang hinggap dikepala mu adalah _'Cool', _dia berjalan santai ke arah bangku yang ditempatinya

**'SRAKK'**

Bangku itu ditarik dan dia mendudukan dirinya disana, matanya berpencar mencari sosok imut yang sudah mengisi hari harinya

"SEHUNNIE~" pekik seorang bocah kecil dengan kulit tannya

"YAK!" Sehun tersentak, tentu saja, dia sedang fokus mencari malaikat nya malah dikagetkan seperti itu

"SIAPA KAU BERANI BERANI-nya... jongiee.." teriakan Sehun mereda diakhiri sebuah lirihan nama setelah tau siapa yang mengagetkan nyaa, ya Si Jongin manis lahh yang mengagetkannya

"Maaf sehunnieee... Jongie tidak bermaksud seperti ituuuuu..." lirih Jongin takut dengan mata berkaca kaca karena Sehun berteriak di depannya

"A-Ahh Anni Jongie ma-"

"Hiks hiks maaf hunnie hiks hiks Jongie membuat hunnie kaget hiks hiks" ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh isakan Jongie-nya

Aigooo Sehun jadi sedih sendiri memikirkannya ini masih pagi dan ia sudah membuat malaikat kecil nya menangis walau sebenarnya juga ia masih kecil, Tsk!

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menarik tangan kecil Jongin dan memeluknya

"Maafkan Sehunnie ne Jongie, Sehunnie tidak sengaja, tadi Sehunnie sedang mencari Jongie" jelas Sehun lembut seraya mengusap usap surai lembut Jongin, terkadang Sehun heran sendiri sebenarnya Jongin pakai shampo apa sampai bisa selembut ini?

Tapi itu tidak penting, sekarang yang terpenting adalah meredakan tangis malaikat kecil kita yang satu ini, wajar saja Jongin adalah anak tunggal di keluarga nya, ia begitu disayang oleh eomma dan Appa nya sehingga menjadikan ia pribadi yang manja dan cengeng, tapi bagi Sehunnie kecil semua itu imut dimatanya

"Huaaa huaaaa" mendengar perkataan Sehun bukannya berhenti ia malah semakin merasa bersalah dan mengeraskan tangisnya

"Jongiee sudah ne nangis nya, nanti kalau Jongie tidak menangis Sehunnie janji akan membelikan Es Krim" ucap Sehun seaakan paling tau apa yang sangat disukai mahluk imut dipelukan nya sekarang

Mendengar kata Es Krim Jongin kecil dengan reflek mengangkat kepala nya, dan Sehun melepaskan pelukannya

"Benarkah Hunnie? Kalau begitu Jongie tidak akan menangis lagi!" ucap Jongin dengan mata berbinar binar lucu

"Nanti kita pergi setelah pulang sekolah ne? Kalau di drama yang sering ditonton umma, itu nama nya kencan Jongie!" ucap Sehun sedikit memekik

"Berarti nanti Hunnie sama Jongie akan kencan? Yeayyyy! Jongie mau!" pekik Jongin sambil melompat lompat kecil

**'TETTTTTT'**

"Eoh?.. Hunnie ayo kita duduk Songsaenim akan datang sebentar lagi" Jongin lalu menarik Sehun untuk duduk disampingnya dan memulai pelajaran

~•~

"Jongie makannya pelan pelan saja ne, nanti Jongie bisa tersedak" nasihat Sehun yang melihat Jongin memakan Es Krim nya dengan lahap

"Kalau Jongie makan es krim nya lama kasihan es krim yang lainnya Hunnie mereka kan juga mau dimakan oleh Jongie" ucap jongin polos mengundang kekehan kecil Sehun

"Jongie nanti kalau kita sudah besar Sehunnie akan menikahi Jongie lalu punya baby dan hidup bahagia bersama seperti umma dan appa, Jongie mau kan?" Sehun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan memohon

"Tentu saja Jongie mau, Sehun kan baik pada Jongie, dan Sehun jugaa..."

"Aku kenapa Jongie?" Sehun penasaran dengan lanjutan ucapan Jongie nya itu

**'GREPP'**

Jongin lalu memeluk Sehun tiba tiba, tentu saja Sehun tersentak, tapi dia tetap membalas pelukan Jongin nya itu

"Dan Sehun juga sangat tampan..." ucapan Jongin melirih dan semakin menyerukkan kepalanya di dada Sehun menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya

Sedangkan Sehun sudah tersenyum sumringah sekarang, bagaimana tidak? Dia dibilang tampan oleh malaikat imut nya yang sangat disukainya ohh bahagia nya Sehun

"Jongie juga sangat manis, berjanjilah untuk tidak dekat dengan namja lain selain Sehunnie ne? Sampai Jongie jadi istri Sehunnie nanti" Sehun mengangkat wajah Jongie dan mengecup bibir plum itu

**'BLUSSHHH'**

Wajah Jongin yang tadi nya merah semakin memerah karena ulah Sehun

"Nde.." ucap Jongin pelan dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun, sepertinya Jongin kecil menyukai dada Sehun yang hangat kekeke

~•~

"Umma!" teriakan seorang anak kecil mengalun di mansion mewah itu

"Ada apa honey?" namja imut dengan mata bulat nya menghampiri putra kecilnya

"Ummaa Jongie senang sekali hari iniiii!" ucapnya dengan berlari menghampiri sang eomma

**'GREPPP'**

"Ada apa heumm? Kenapa putra manis umma ini terlihat sangat bahagia?" Dio menggendong Jongin yang sedang memeluknya erat

"Tadi siang Sehunnie berjanji akan bersama dengan Jongie terus dan menemani Jongie, Sehunnie juga bilang akan menikahi Jongie jika sudah besar dan tinggal bersamaaa!" cerita Jongin dengan senangnya

Dio sudah memijit pelipisnya mendengar celotehan putra tunggal nya, bagaimana mungkin anak seumur mereka membahas hal seperti itu, sedangkan Suho yang mendengar ucapan anak nya dan melihat reaksi istrinya hanya terkekeh kecil

"Tapi umma ada satu hal yang masih membuat Jongie bingung" ucapnya sambil menatap sang umma berharap ia merespon

"Ada apa heumm? Apa yang membuat mu bingung Honey?" Dio menanggapi anaknya dengan sabar

"Bagaimana cara membuat **Baby **umma? Jongie tidak tau.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"**OHHHHH SEHUNNNNNN, APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA ANAKKUUUUUU!"**

**"The End"**

AN: Maaf bangett yaa kalau jadinya amatir kayak gini, aku masih baru di dunia per-fanfiction an dan ini ff hunkai pertama aku, aku terima kritik asal jangan ada bash or flame here!

Aku sadar bangett ff ku masih jelek dan alurnya yang terlalu bertele tele maaf kalau reader pada bosen…

Makasih banget untuk reader yang mau baca, Review pleasee~


End file.
